Problem: $\begin{cases} f(1)=37 \\\\ f(n)=f(n-1)\cdot 0.3 \end{cases}$ Find an explicit formula for $f(n)$. $f(n)=$
Answer: From the recursive formula, we can tell that the first term of the sequence is ${37}$ and the common ratio is ${0.3}$. This is the explicit formula of the sequence: $f(n)= {37}\cdot {0.3}^{{\,n-1}}$ Note that this solution strategy results in this formula; however, an equally correct solution can be written in other equivalent forms as well.